


When my Family Darted Away Down the Sea

by starcraft



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Death, Dream Smp, Dream is immortal, Execution, Father-Son Relationship, I love robin and i will kill for them, Implied Sexual Content, Murder, Murder Mystery, Reincarnation, also I've never written about corpse before i apologize if he's ooc, karl is so good at these storylines man deserves more praise, thank you Karl Jacobs <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcraft/pseuds/starcraft
Summary: They’d never had an easy life.An orphaned child, mother left and father presumed dead.A father figure find his way into their life,and just as quickly... he's taken away from it.Or; I really loved the Robin!Tubbo and Corpse Father-Son dynamic and wanted to write about it even thought it is currently 6 in the morning
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Not Really, just sorta implied
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	When my Family Darted Away Down the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> im so very tired but i really wanted to write something for Karl's stream tonight (Tales From the SMP Presents: The Village that Went Mad) so if there are any mistakes or this is pretty shitty i apologize lmaoo
> 
> might write some more in the future... lmk if you like this :)
> 
> *Also, just as an obvious note, it's not actually the people who are tagged in characters. Just decided to tag who was playing which, yknow yknow? If you need a reminder or list: Robin-Tubbo, Miles-George, Helga-Quackity, Jack-Ponk, Bob-Lazar, Jimmy (mayor)-BBH, Dream-Cornelius, Corpse as himself since I don't think his character actually had a name

They’d never had an easy life.

Their mother, taken from them at such a young age they could barely even remember her presence. Nothing but the faint smell of the salty sea, and warm, fresh baked bread. Their father, forced away to fight war against the Red Eyed Village. The most prominent memory of the teary-eyed goodbye they shared as he tried to reassure his child, the person he cared for more than anyone in the entire world, that things would get better.

Robin learned medical training in a fraught attempt to try and save their father. He was shot, and by the time Robin got word of his father’s injury, he had already vanished, abandoning his child with no resolution.

Robin tried to look on the bright side of things, spending his days sitting in a flower field not too far off from the village, watching the bees do their daily work. Beautiful creatures, they were. Robin wondered if in their next life they would be reincarnated as one. Occasionally Robin would help around with the other villagers, such as Jack, the old potato farmer, or Bob, the builder of the town. There was also old, wise Cornelius, who lent Robin some of his books. Cornelius was always a bit of a strange fella. Like he knew things which no one was quite sure how, or how he began to tell tales about people who you would’ve sworn that he had known personally. He claimed that he was just a good story teller.

There were many people in their town: Helga, the old, wise woman of the village. She was… a bit _frisky_ , as well as Jimmy-- the mayor’s--wife, though she could prove to be a nice person occasionally. Miles, the self-proclaimed ‘connoisseur of steak.’ No one really knew why, though they didn’t question it.

But then… there was Corpse. The foundation on which Robin began to rebuild their broken heart, the kind soul which took them in under his own wing and cared for him, becoming the father figure to the poor orphaned child.

It started while Robin was sitting by the docks, just having finished helping Cornelius load some things into a boat. He said he was “venturing off somewhere,” never explaining exactly _where_. That was good old Cornelius for you.

Robin had always felt something drawing them towards the sea. It was like it was calling to them, that something was out there that they just hadn’t found yet.

“Hey, kid.” Corpse’s gruff voice would have otherwise startled Robin if they hadn’t yet heard the creaking of the spruce planks of the docks over the crash of the waves.

“Hello, Corpse. Would you like help with anything?” Robin’s eyes widened as Corpse sat down next to them, a warm smile plastered on his face.

“Nah, just checking up on you.” The kindness in his voice surprised Robin--it was like a vat of warm, melted dark chocolate, or at least the best way they were able to describe it.

“Oh… t-thank you!” They sat in silence, watching the sun set over the horizon as the smell of cooked beef wafted through the trees, and faint tunes from a jukebox in the pub. “How are your eyes doing?”

Corpse chuckled, placing a hand on Robin’s shoulder and squeezing slightly. “This old man’s still having a bit of trouble, but it’s been better since you looked at it.”

Robin nodded. “I’m glad it’s not too much worse. I’m sorry I can’t do more… Maybe if I just had more medical training--” Robin was interrupted by being pulled into the embrace of two strong, protective arms.

“You’re doing just fine, kid.” They were stunned, needing a moment before returning the embrace. “Whaddya say about going back to the house and getting some dinner? Then we can sit and watch the stars while eating some cake.” It was then, in that very moment, that Robin broke down the hardest they had in quite a while since the last news of their father.

“Ah, shit-” Corpse muttered, sighing. He was never the best with words, especially when saying them to an orphaned child who grew up with nothing but war, pain, and bloodshed in their life. “I-I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” Robin shook their head, burying their face into Corpse’s chest.

“F-For the first time,” They choked through the tears, gasping for a breath, “in _so_ long… T-Things feel… _normal_. Y-You’re like--” Although Robin was unable to grasp the words, Corpse understood.

“Hey, c’mon. Let’s go get some cake, yeah?”

Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years, and things were finally beginning to look up. Robin was _happy_. He spent every day with Corpse, teaching him new things- being taught new things. They laughed together, learned together, worked together. Sometimes Robin cried—but Corpse, not so much. Still, they were content in their small little town in the middle of the spruce forest.

Then the first night of the tragedies occured.

There were no screams. There was nothing. Just the sun rising on the horizon during another morning, and Robin waking up with a bright smile.

The mayor called a meeting around the well in the middle of town. Miles had been murdered during the night.

Fear, disgust, anger, confusion, panic, everything bubbled up in Robin’s stomach at once, and for some reason, as an instinct, they slipped a glance at Cornelius.

The usual soft, whimsical expression that was on his freckled face was gone. Emerald green eyes replaced with dulled over ones, too broken to cry. He stared into the water in the well, longing. Robin could just about hear his thoughts. _“Why him? Why not me?”_

“Well, I know that it couldn’t have been me!” Helga exclaimed, clutching onto the mayors arm as they sat around the campfire, throwing deadly gazes at one another. “I was giving dunderhead to my Jimmy!” The mayor smacked her hand off, grumbling.

“Stop touching me.”

“I was polishing my shoes!” Jack spoke up, presenting the said shoes. Throughout the bickering, Robin stayed quiet. Could they have saved Miles? If they payed more attention- if they were just _better_ and had more medical knowledge, could they have saved a dear friend and stopped any of this heartbreak from happening..?

Bob suddenly spoke up. “Robin has been awfully quiet, don’t you think?” Anxiety rushed into the pit of their gut, and they had to resist the urge to vomit.

“W-What?”

“Yeah! What else is an orphan boy good for?” Helga agreed, likely just going with the crowd. People began directing questions towards them, too many for them to actually pay attention. They were overwhelmed- so overwhelmed, there were too many people talking--

“Calm down, wench. The boy did nothing.” Corpse spoke up, a snarl in his tone. For the first time Robin had ever seen, he was actually _angry_.

Corpse held on tightly to Robin for the remainder of the discussion, deflecting any accusations which came their way. The night ended by an execution, tossing Bob into a cell and watching him burn alive. The villagers returned to their homes, anxiously awaiting the next morning.

“What if I- c-could I have saved them? Can I save someone tonight? I--” Robin’s rambling was cut short by Corpse grabbing them by the shoulders.

“You listen to me, Robin. You save yourself, alright? You protect yourself.”

“But- but what if they try to attack you?”

“They won’t be able to touch me. Don’t worry about a thing, kid. I’ll protect you with all of my life, you hear me?”

Another meeting was called. This time… no body was found, though Robin _did_ feel ill.

“The murderer tried to kill Robin, though they were unsuccessful,” Someone, Robin wasn’t quite sure who, announced. “Because they saved themselves last night.” Corpse gave a heavy exhale, hugging Robin close.

“What a legend. Good on you, kid.” And for a moment, Robin felt safe. Robin felt like they had done something right.

“Hey, don’t those two live in the same house? What if Corpse is the killer?”

Their blood ran cold.

“What?! N-No- _no_ , it can’t be Corpse!”

“If it isn’t him, then he should be able to tell us who broke in and tried to kill you last night, right?”

“I’m blind--”

“How do we know you aren’t lying?”

“Or what if this is just a setup that Robin did to try and frame Corpse?”

And with a majority vote…

“Corpse, please step into the cell.” Robin felt like they were about to throw up.

“No- nononono, _please_ -” Robin cried, clinging onto Corpse for dear life. “Please, I- I can’t lose you, too. You’re like a father figure to me.” Corpse was shoved away, into the stone confines and the door slammed shut. Robin ran to the door and small window, reaching in. Corpse held onto their hand looking to them through the bars.

“Robin- Robin, it’ll be okay.” At hearing his shaky tone, it only then just hit Robin. Corpse was crying, too. “It’ll be okay, Robin.”

And without another second to spare, someone flicked the lever, sending Corpse to his unjustly death. Robin let out a gut-wrenching cry, collapsing against the door. Just like that, the last good thing in their life was ripped away like nothing.

They went to bed. Another body was discovered in the morning.

Robin was barely able to pull themselves out of bed. They had fallen asleep in Corpse’s bed instead, clinging onto the last remains of his comforting scent. They stumbled out of the door, over to the campfire and sat down against one of the logs, staring into the open flame.

“I was right, Robin just set it up!”

“Maybe the orphan boy is putting on an act…”

“This is why we get rid of all the children!”

They were talking about them. They were talking about Robin. Though despite knowing that Corpse would have wanted them to defend themselves, they couldn’t find the energy to do anything. What was the point? Their mother left, their father was gone, and now the closest thing they had to a father figure was dead- executed by being burnt alive right in front of them.

“Hey- hey, pal,” Helga nudged Robin’s side. They didn’t look up. “Listen, there’s a murderer out there, and if you don’t say shit, you’re gonna fucking die.”

 _“Maybe that’s for the better,”_ Robin thought. _“I.. I want to die.”_

Robin said nothing throughout the voting process, anonymously casting one for themselves. They said nothing as they were brought over to the cell, and they said nothing as the door closed and they ran their hands across the walls and the same iron bars which Corpse had last grasped before his death.

Robin closed their eyes and smiled.

_“Now I’ll be closer to my family…”_

That was the last of Robin.

**Author's Note:**

> i have also thought of the headcanon that somehow Robin is related to Sally (red hair, mother not in the picture) though Robin is also related to Tubbo so do with that as you will


End file.
